This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In some examples, it may be desirable to apply an inline fuse to the AC wire harness of an electric automobile. In these examples, the fuse must be sealed from the elements and have provisions for mounting existing AC fuse assemblies are not intended for automotive use. As a result, they pose many shortcomings regarding sealing and packaging.